A Thousand Years
by Pikachudragon
Summary: Fem!Jack. What if Jack wasn't alone for 300 years? What if she found a few lost pooka in the forest and took them in?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. That's the first thing I 'saw'. Then, the ice craked, and the Moon seemed to chase the darkness away. I noted I was hovering, is that normal? I was then set back on the icy surface of the lake. The coolness felt like haven on my bare feet and I grined at my reflecion on the ice.

I had long waist lenght hair that was white with a silver glow and stunning eletric blue eyes. I also has really pale skin, is that noraml?

_'Eh, who cares?'_ I thought, shruged my shoulder. I took a step when my toe collided with something solild. It didn't hurt, but it wasnt pleasnt ether. It was a stick, maybe around my height, with a 'C' shape at the end. Frowning, I picking it up only the drop part of it in shock when it started to glow blue. Frost swirled out from where the stick hit the lake, making swirls.

Grinning, I dragged the stick around the lake, making more frost. I tapped a few tree with my new staff before a gust of wind blew me into the sky before droping me in a tree. Sitting up off the branch, I saw town lights in the distance.

_'I wonder if the people in the town are like me.'_ The spirit thought as the wind brought me to the town. No one looked at me weirdly, in fact, no one even glanced at me!

_'Wow, I guess everyone has this gift if its not strange to see a flying person!'_ I thought in shock. I droped ungracfully to the ground, almost face planting the dirt. Luckly, I caught myself.

"Ma'am? I was wondering if you could tell me where I am." I said politly the a lady walking by. She just pasted right by, not even looking at me! The nerve!

"I see how it is." I muttered quietly, glaring at her back. "Whatever, just let it go."

I turned around, trying to see a child. Ah, there's one.

"Hello there, can you tel-" I was cut off as the child ran though me. Me eyes widen. 'What?'

**~oOo~**

**Hey! Ok so this is me first ROTG fanfic so sorry if it sucks! I know this was really short, don't worry I'm posting two chapters to day. I know this suck and has bad grammer, I wrote at like 10:30 bear with me. Also, sorry for my stupid puns. Also, next chapter will be Third Person P.O.V.**

**~Pikachudragon**


	2. Who are you?

_'What? How? She... she walked straght though me! Like... like I was a ghost.'_ The new spirit looked up at the sky, more important the Moon. It was big and bright, sprending across the dark night sky. The stars twiched around it, seeming dull and small compared to it.

_'Who am I? Why am I here? Why can I control snow, ice and frost?'_ She wondered silently, asking it with her thoughts.

"Your name is, in short, Jack Frost. If you want to know the rest, go to the lake." A strong, deep voice answered her. Jack blinked, stunned for a moment.

Shaking off the shock, Jack asked, "Hey Wind? Take me to the lake please."

A soft, cool breeze rapped around the girl, lifting her up slowly. Gently, it carried her to the lake where she arose, dropping her lightly on the ground next to the frozen water.

'What now?' Jack wondered. She was answer a few seconds later as a scream rang though the air. Jack was flying towards the sound before her brain even registed the sound.

Jack broke through a tree line, stopping when she saw what was in frount of her. At the base of a tree were four rabbit looking thing, only bigger and on their hind legs. Seven black horses surronded them, but they looked weird also. They looked like... sand?!

Jack shaked her head desiding not to worry about that right now. She pointed her staff at one, shooting ice out and killing it. The other six turn to face me, shock written on there horse faces.

I quickly dashed over, slicing two of them before they could reacted.

_'Three down, four to go.'_ She thought thought grimly as she dogded an attack. The other horses charged her, angry that she killed their siblings. Jack slamed her sheperds staff down, causing a wave of ice to cover the animals. One stattered, two got trapped, and the last broke free.

It changed at Jack, neighing in anger. The winter spirit jecked her hand in an upwards movment, making a spike apper under it the stab it in the belly. Jack glided over to the traped horses, stabbing one in the flank and cutting the others head off.

Breathing heavily, Jack turned torwards the rabbit thingys. They were still backed up to the tree, looking at me with wide, shocked eyes. She smiled triedly at them.

Jack finaly got a good look at them. The older looking one was a male with green eyes and had brown fur with red/oragne/gold leaf shapes on his back and hindlegs. The second oldest one was a girl with eyes a little darker than sky blue, with slightly curled red fur decrated with blue flames on her paws. The second youngest was also a girl and had green eyes like the first only a lighter shade, and had longer pink-ish/purple fur that had small green vine and leaf shapes over her. In the red rabbits arms were two baby looking rabbits. Both were girls, one with white fur with storm cloud patterns and the other had black fur that looked like it had black shadows over the black fur, like a a shadow in a drak forest. Both were asleep, thought how they slerped though that Jack didn't know.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you." Jack called out, dropping her staff into a relaxed poshion. Jack then slowly walked towards them.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost." She said, crouching down in front of them. The pink one giggled.

"Ain't that a boy name?" The little girl asked adorably.

"I guess it is." Jack chucked. I looked at the other rabbit things and saw them shiver.

"Hey, want to come with me? I'll find some place warm for you." Jack offered. The elders looked at the red furred one before nodding his head slowly.

"Great!" The winter spirits face split open with a grin.

"Now, before we go, what's you names?" She asked as she stood up, rolling her shoulder to pop them.

The pink one grin to. "Well, me name is..."

**~oOo~**

**As promised, two chapters! Can anyone guess their names? P.S.: the white and black ones arent from a movie, I made them up. **

**~Pikachudragon**


	3. important! AN

**Hey guys! I know this is a stupid AN but I needed to ask you something.**

**1.) I was thinking of changing the pink with green vines to a gold coat with green vines and purple/pink flowers. What do you think?**

**2.) I was thinking of adding to the plot. What if Jack had been spirit for more than 300 hundred years? I was thinking on making it a thousand year(Ha ha get it?). I was thinking maybe she died 700 years earlyer so its still in our time.**

**3.) Also, should this be a Jack-rabbit story? **

**Please answer the answers and add anything you want to be in the story in your review!**


End file.
